Romano's own little success
by CardofSpades
Summary: Romano inspired a young Italian boy to move to America and open his own restaurant. Years later, the boy was known as Chef Boyardee. (No this is not historically correct, nor will it ever be, trust me, it was a head canon i saw more inside) Rated T for slight cursing by yours truly and Romano.


**Ciao people, here I got this idea from a head canon I saw on Facebook made by Spain! Well ****Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Spain) to be excact. Hope you enjoy it. Oh also I dont give a shit if its historically incorrect shut up and enjoy the weirdness and cuteness of this. Flame all you want, i wont listen.**

* * *

He stirred the sauce cooked the pasta, and passed it to the end cook to be put on a plate and sent out, Romano- personification of South Italy-was at his brothers open restaurant in Piacenza, Italy, and by open he meant the customers could see the chefs cooking, to see who was cooking your food and for the chefs to see the faces of the people who ate their food. Though Romano could care less, he had forgotten how he had even been pulled in on this. He added more spice to the dish he was making before feeling...strange, like someone was watching him. He turned around to find nothing but the people eating and carrying on conversations.

"Ahh So you finally decide to look at all the people who like your food, eh Lovino?" chuckled one of the chefs, a stereotypical Italian chef, round belly, meaty hands that held years of experience, a handlebar mustache that was greased almost as much as his hair, and black greasy hair with a curl at the end, he also wasn't one to stop smiling no matter what happened, like one time Romano had called him a bastard and smacked his dish to the ground yelling how it was the worst, but he only smiled and waited for the angry Italian to calm down and tried again,The kitchen just called him Giordano because his real name was to long and no one wanted to take the time to call it all out.  
"I felt like someone was staring, that's all." Romano grumbled before going back to work.

"aha, but who wouldn't, a young man like you, handsome it might have been one of those lovely young women over there?" Giordano gestured to the table of young women who looked like they hadn't turned around at all. That was before one turned around and spotted Giordano who winked.

"Careful, Giordano your wife will kick your ass if she found out you were flirting with women on the job again." Romano smirked stirring the sauce again and turning down the heat, he remembered it like yesterday when his wife had walked in on his flirting, Giordano got hit with her purse and smacked hard before leaving him there, embarresment with a large red hand mark on his cheek.

"But such lovely women." he sighed before heading to his station. As soon as Giordano left Romano felt the same feeling again. He decided to ignore it.

* * *

Closing time, Romano's favorite time of the day, he had told his brother he would walk home. The creepy feeling still settling in the back of his mind, that was until it reared its ugly head when he heard foot steps behind him. 'Shit who could it be.'

Romano speed up, trying to make it seem he was not frightened by the sound of footsteps behind him. "wait mister!" a voice called out behind him, making him stop and turn around to be meet with a boy maybe 11 or 12, he looked out of breath as if he was trying to catch...up. Romano mentally face palmed he was scared of a little kid. "What do you want kid, I have things to do, I can't waste my time, baby sitting."

The kid blushed making his already pink face turned red. "M-My name is Ettore Boiardi and I would like you to teach me how to cook your dish." he stood up straight and stared him in the eye. Making Romano scoff "Please i don't have the patience to teach a little kid, go home to your madre e il padre." he crossed his arms over his chest before looking down to see the kids face to see hurt and disappointment flash through his eyes before tears gathered ready to fall.

'Oh Dio.' Romano winced, two things that always killed him a little inside, seeing someone cry and puppy dog eyes. "F-Fine, but don't think I'll go easy on you." he stammered "is your genitori, ok with you doing this."

"Si I had asked them at the restaurant." The kid looked up wiping away the unshed tears. 'so this was the person who was giving him the creeps.'

"Alright, meet me back at the restaurant gates." Romano felt like the kid should have a chance at least. The kid quickly nodded the excitement and determination flashed in his eyes before he ran off, probably going to tell his parents. He chuckled 'kids what are ya going to do with him.'

* * *

The next day, Romano got up and dressed quite nicely but not to nice-he didn't want to dirty something fancy while cooking- today was one of the days the restaurant was closed, but he didn't want to bring the kid here, he and Feliciano would start talking and nothing would get done. He sighed and gathered up a few ingredients that he would need and headed out the door.

To Romano's surprise the boy was already there along with what looked like his parents.

"Ciao, these are my genitori." Ettore greeted Romano as he walked up "Ah I'm so glad our amato figlio didn't lie to us, not that he would though Ciao, I'm Giuseppe Boiardi and this is my wife Maria, I'm pretty sure you have already met our son." they smiled at Romano who looked as if the smile he gave was forced. "Si, I have, such a nice boy."

"Oh grande, so we will be sitting in and waiting for a nice meal then, si" Maria said clasping her hands together as her husband put his hands on her shoulders "ah I think she means to say, It would be a pleasure to sit in and watch."

"Si, it would be a honur, just sit at any table and we will get to work." Romano strand to keep the smile on his face and not to curse at these people, as he's so famously known for doing. He practically dragged the smaller child into the kitchen and handed him an apron that he used to wear at his age and put of his own. "You said you wanted to learn how to make what I made at the restaurant last night, instead, you and I will be making Ravioli with Tuscan Pomarola sauce, since its cheap to buy the ingredients at this time of year, and its quite simple to make, now go wash your hands."

Ettore just nodded quickly before going to wash his hands as Romano told him.  
For the next 2 hours, Romano taught Ettore how to prepare, cook and garnish before letting him do it himself. Romano was very proud of the boy, in under 3 hours he had learned how to make Romano's second favorite dish.

His parents were very proud of him also and delighted at how the food came out, the only problem was that they ended up with more food then what they originally planned. They ended up giving it away as a free meal.

"You did well kid, for a first timer." Romano snorted as he and Ettore cleaned up the dishes and such.

The kid smiled "Thanks Romano, it was a pleasure for you to teach me to cook." they stayed silent the rest of the time until done. Before he allowed the kid to leave Romano handed him a card with the recipe. "here...incase you forget and remember who taught you to cook it."

"Thanks Romano." Ettore said softly before hugging him and running to his parents. Romano smiled before locking up and walking home.

A few years later he got a letter addressed to him from, the kid or should he say man. Saying that he was in America and had made a living with the cooking business. It also noted that from moving to America they pronounced his name Boyardee so he was going to stick with that when living there, along with getting famous with the sauce he used for most of his meals, taught by Romano, started his own business, _Il Giardino d'Italia (The Garden of Italy) _at East 9th Street and Woodland Avenue in Cleveland, and that if, Romano got the chance, should come and visit to see how good he was doing. He also mentioned people often asked for samples and recipes of his spaghetti sauce, which he often gave to customers in old milk bottles.

The letter also said that Romano had inspired to do, what he was doing now and that everything that had made him get to this point was all Romano's doing for him and he was thankful.

Romano smiled at the letter. Even though America was a dickish hero asshole, he at least had good taste in food. He also smiled because he was thanked for something he had done for the man who made him a famous chef for a living.

* * *

**Its done R&R people BTW not all of this is historically correct, at all.**

**beloved son-****amato figlio**

**great-****grande**

**parents-****genitori**

**hello-caio**

**yes-si**

**mother and father****-madre e il padre**

**If these are wrong blame google not me**


End file.
